Of what is Unseen
by joshiewoshie
Summary: Issei happens upon a tome. And on one painful and lonely night, he gave in to desperation. He got his wish alright, but at what cost? One-Shot


**Current SAN count: 10/30 (Permanent -70 from learning Eldritch Lore)**

_The ritual, the ritual, I I I must send them back back back back back. WHYDIDIDOIT?WHWHYWHyWHYYHW?_

_Nonononononono itwas a mistake a mistake A MISTAKEKEKEK. Oh GOD IF YOU EXIST FOFGIVE ME. FORGIVEMEMEMEMEMEME FORGIVE. ME._

The young man carved a sigil into his flesh, long having inured himself to the pain. A hot poker, cauterised the wound, burned the sigil in. POWERPOWER POWER i NEED Power. The riTUAl mustGoOON. The blooded knife struck his victim, carving a sigil that mirrored the one in his own flesh. Another to mirror the many others. The sigil complete, he cauterised the sigil, burning it in the same way he burned himself.

"RGGGGHHHHHHH!" The gagged woman screamed, tears streaming down her horror stricken face.

The Second part of the ritual was complete. The first required an organic sacrifice of the 7 elements, each living element placed at the tip of a 7 pointed star. The ritual circle consisted of the star, the circle within and the two circles without.

The first element, earth, gonads.

_The young man restrained a screaming, thrashing man. Taking a knife, he cut off the man's testicles with a surgeons precision. The screams increased in magnitude, growing more panicked and feral. It was punctuated by foreign sobs. Sobs coming from the young man as his tears flowed freely._

The second element, water, spleen.

_He took the convulsing man, and sliced him open. Tearing into his organs._

The third element, fire, liver. The fourth element, air, heart. The fifth element, sound, lungs. _Thesixthelementlight,PINEAL. THESEVENTHELEMENTfather'sthought,PITUARY. Seven points, seven elements, seven sacrifices. So it will be._

Now, for the third.

He stood, head bowed, hands stretched to the side. He began to chant.

**Milikehek dyuameyrwawa tuyqw dftae yumitheqaqwda utywqb fchvoqn opqihvfa qiwgfbbergugq ouqwgdafv qiowuasgbfu oufiuwe uwdgqyi qugwfd qowgfud qwerug qwoidas psifhnoifh pasifohas siphpaoid apsfihe vnhavnjdsfga aujfghveajshdfkasdga laikswhfuj iafe aishf;asoifhj ;lkdng aikghuskfjkujgba oawisfhg aoiwhf alwiefgh aofgh**

The first chant complete.

He turned his attention to the woman tied up in the inner-most circle, she would be necessary for what is to come._ Pleasepleasepleasepleaseforgivememememeemforgiivee._

He knelt down in front of her, and placed his hands in between her legs to pry them open. She tried to resist, tried to fight, but he would not be stopped. He forced them open and looked her in the eyes.

"_I'msosorrysosorrysosorrysosorrysosory._ PLEASE! forgive me mother."

He thrust himself in. Again. And Again. And again.

...

...

...

He hated it. WHy did he hAve to do this? Why was he suffering? Why did he have to murder them? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWYHWHY?

Because of that fucking book and it's fucking summons.

**Milikehek dyuameyrwawa tuyqw dftae yumitheqaqwda utywqb fchvoqn opqihvfa qiwgfbbergugq ouqwgdafv qiowuasgbfu oufiuwe uwdgqyi qugwfd qowgfud qwerug qwoidas psifhnoifh pasifohas siphpaoid apsfihe vnhavnjdsfga aujfghveajshdfkasdga laikswhfuj iafe aishf;asoifhj ;lkdng aikghuskfjkujgba oawisfhg aoiwhf alwiefgh aofgh**

He remembered that day, the day he found it lying on his doorstep.

**Milikehek dyuameyrwawa tuyqw dftae yumitheqaqwda utywqb fchvoqn opqihvfa qiwgfbbergugq ouqwgdafv qiowuasgbfu oufiuwe uwdgqyi qugwfd qowgfud qwerug qwoidas psifhnoifh pasifohas siphpaoid apsfihe vnhavnjdsfga aujfghveajshdfkasdga laikswhfuj iafe aishf;asoifhj ;lkdng aikghuskfjkujgba oawisfhg aoiwhf alwiefgh aofgh**

He wished he'd left it. HE WISHED HE HAD BURNED IT.

**Milikehek dyuameyrwawa tuyqw dftae yumitheqaqwda utywqb fchvoqn opqihvfa qiwgfbbergugq ouqwgdafv qiowuasgbfu oufiuwe uwdgqyi qugwfd qowgfud qwerug qwoidas psifhnoifh pasifohas siphpaoid apsfihe vnhavnjdsfga aujfghveajshdfkasdga laikswhfuj iafe aishf;asoifhj ;lkdng aikghuskfjkujgba oawisfhg aoiwhf alwiefgh aofgh**

He hated it, hated how the carved sigils throbbed with the power of the ritual. How FUCKING GOOD it felt to keep thrusting his fucking self in as power flooded myeverybeinginpureectasy.

**Milikehek dyuameyrwawa tuyqw dftae yumitheqaqwda utywqb fchvoqn opqihvfa qiwgfbbergugq ouqwgdafv qiowuasgbfu oufiuwe uwdgqyi qugwfd qowgfud qwerug qwoidas psifhnoifh pasifohas siphpaoid apsfihe vnhavnjdsfga aujfghveajshdfkasdga laikswhfuj iafe aishf;asoifhj ;lkdng aikghuskfjkujgba oawisfhg aoiwhf alwiefgh aofgh**

He was just about to finish... the point of completion was at hand.

The door to the room was busted open but yet he chanted, the last one.

In stepped three girls, all were pretty but one had grey hair, the other a redhead and the last a blonde. They were the 'girlfriends' I summoned that lonely painful night. They were the cause of this. THEY CAUSED MY FUCKING TORMENT.

"Ahh Ise-kun! That ritual... NO!" The grey girl's voice grew guttural. "DON"T DO IT!"

"Ahhh? Didn't yoou enjoy the FUCKING TIME WE SPENT FUCKING YOU. YOU SCREAMED! YOU MOANED LIKE A DRUNKEN WHORE!"

"Please Ise-kun? PLease stop so that we can continue to have fun FUCKINGYOUWITHMULTIPLETENDRILSSLIPPINGTHROUGHEVERYORIFICEOFYOURPATHETICSHELL. I mean Ise-kun, I really did enjoy SLIPPINGMYAPPENDAGEINTOYOURSKULLTOFONDLEYOURBRAIN."

**MILIKEHEK! OUQWGDAV! SIPHPAOID! LAIKSWHFUJ! AOFGH!**

YESNOWYESNOW **_YES. NOW._**

The young man and the woman reached climax, and at that high point of magick he slit the woman's throat, her lifeblood pouring down her naked chest, his face stained with her blood, pure magick releasing from them. And at that release of potent magick, eldritch forces uinleashed themselves in a wave of pure power. The pulsed outwards firing into the three 'girls'. Stopping them in their tracks.

"Curse you... ajsdwyugvvcjq..."

The bodies of the three started to crumble, it started with their finger tips, before long chunks of their 'faces' began to fall, and soon the were but puddles of magick ash.

"I did it."

...

...

...

haha... hahahahaha... HAHJAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

YES! YES! YES!

I was free. I WAS FUCKING FREE.

I had no idea how long I laughed... but soon someone entered from the door.

"Y-You... What have you done?"

She had stunning red hair, an amazing body and those fucking delicious oppai. Rias Gremory, I had noticed she wasn't exactly human, but I had other concerns.

"WHat HAve I doNE? I freed MysELF, thats what the fuck I've done."

SHe recoiled back in disgust as she took in the surroundings in greater detail, pointedly avoiding the three pools of ash.

You... As t-the d-devil in c-charge of this ar-area, I can't let you do-do this."

What?

She dares? WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? WHAT right does she have to ORDer me Around? I who has enough might to crush her flesh with ease? To break her will into a thousand unrecoverable fragments? TO DOMINATE HER LIKE A PUPPETTER? I WHO HAS STOOD BEFOR E THE OUTER GODS AND OLD ONES? WHO HAS TAKEN THEIR POWER AND MADE IT MY OWN? WHO CAN BEND THE VERY FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE IN WAYS THAT SHE CANNOT EVEN COMPREHEND. SHE FUCKING DARES?

With a wave of my hand I burned off her clothes and telekinetically pulled her towards me leaving her floting by my side, her hands prying at an invisible force aorund her neck. More people barged in through the door, the swordsman I impaled with a row of conjured eldritch spikes that shot out of the floor. The little kitten I held under the force of 9 times the earth's gravitational field. The maiden shot a bolt of lightning at me, pathetic. Metal poles and other electronics shot upwards acting as a temporary capacitator for the lightning, gathering the power from the capacitor I shot it back at her after modifying the electrical resistance of the target path. She fell to the floor, her lithe sensual body convulsing in pain as her uncontrolled muscular contractions broke some of her bones.

"Now," I turned my attention to the Red haired maiden, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I telekinetically slammed her into the floor, and I stood over her. Kneeling down I forced a knee in between her legs. Keeping them forced open.

"N-No... Please... Stop!"

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. I Reached FoR her FUCking DEliciOUS OPP-

What the fuck am I doing. I backed away from her, unsteadily my hands finding my way to her face. NONONONONOno.

I can't. Not with Oppai that glorious... NOT WITH Oppai... These hands... don't deserve Oppai. ANd without Oppai, there is nothing to live for anymore.

Shakily, I walked over to the knife and took it in my hands. I looked towards Rias and she was huddled against the barely conscious Akeno. Our eyes met, I SMILED LEERED.

GoodBye.

Hyoudou Issei slit his throat.

* * *

**Coroner's Report**

Name: Hyoudou Issei

Age:17

Sex:Male

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

Height: 175cm

Weight: 75KG

Cause of Death: Suicide

Report: The subject was found in a house owned by his parents, Hyoudou Meika and Hyoudou Tohru, also deceased. The subject had died at approximately 11.34 pm, 25 April 2013 from a self inflicted laceration to the neck. It is speculated from the evidence at the scene that the subject had killed his parents before using the murder weapon to take his own life. The police were notified via an anonymous tip from the public. Further autopsies are scheduled to be conducted on the subject.

**Of what is unseen**

**A Highschool DxD x Cthulhu Mythos Xover Oneshot**

**by JoshieWoshie**


End file.
